gamerarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
'What is the Gamer Army?' The Gamer Army is the official "fan club" of Pure Pwnage and it was created in response to those who wanted to directly show their support for the show and become more deeply involved in the community. In addition to your financial contribution, by wearing your dog tags and using your gamerarmy.com email address you are helping to increase the awareness of Pure Pwnage and of gaming in general to society at large. 'Has the creation of the Gamer Army divided the fan community?' As indicated in the GA mandate, our intent is to make the PP community stronger and more cohesive, as such we strongly encourage all GA members not to segregate themselves from other Pure Pwnage fans, especially in the forums. It is not becoming of a GA member to belittle or ostracize other fans who have chosen to show their appreciation in other ways. This is why it is critical that the Gamer Army forum be reserved for GA specific topics only as other all-inclusive sections already exist in the forums. 'Is the Gamer Army fighting for any particular cause or against any threat?' "We fight for peace, preserving freedom, because its the right thing to do". Seriously though, you can think of the GA like an RL army that never engages in combat against a foreign threat yet still exists (kind of like Switzerland). An army is one of the cornerstones of a nation to help define who they are and what they believe in, in the case of the GA it is to promote fair, friendly and competitive gaming and to defend against general noobness. Is the Gamer Army part of the Pure Pwnage universe or does it only exist in RL? That is a good question. Will there be official Gamer Army clans or guilds? There are already existing unofficial guilds and clans for Pure Pwnage fans to participate in and we don't see a need to create new ones. However, this is entirely up to the community and we will not prevent the formation of any new groups. What are the future plans of the GA, will there be any missions? Members who have access to the "Special Operations" forum are encouraged to participate in missions posted there. To gain access to this forum you first need to decode the message in your welcome letter. Where do you make the dog tags? The dog tags, chains, and silencers are made by a company in the USA who also supplies the US military. We then emboss them at the GA headquarters in Canada with your personal details using a specialized embossing machine made by an Italian company called Matica. Can I buy another dog tag with my same ID? Yes, for USD $15 we can send you a replacement set of tags and silencers. Your ID number will remain the same, however you can choose alternate text for your tag if you so desire. For the moment we can only process replacement orders via a paypal payment sent to noobstore@purepwnage.com. Make sure to include any changes to your dogtag text in the paypal "notes" field. Do I need to keep my gamerarmy.com email address active if I don't want to use it? No, it is offered only as an option for those who wish to use it. Communiques will continue to be sent to your email address on file in the Operations Center, which can be changed to your gamerarmy.com email address if you wish. I have a great new idea for the Gamer Army, will you use it? As with the show itself, sometimes what we do can be influenced by the community. If you have a new concept, artwork, suggestion, etc, just make a post in the forum where appropriate and we'll see what happens. We are counting on the community to make the GA even better and we expect it to continue to evolve over time. The secret code in the welcome letter is impossible to decode, am I just a noob? Yes. Please do not request help in regards to solving it. The secret code in the welcome letter was way too easy to decode, am I just too pr0? Yes, but we need people like you for Special Ops. Why are some members posting spoliers about the missions and codes? Apparently some noobs have already infiltrated the GA. If you act like a noob, you will be stockaded. Who should I contact if I have an urgent question? All requests for Gamer Army related support should be sent to ops@gamerarmy.com. However, please note that as we grow it will become difficult to answer all responses so please check this FAQ first as we will keep adding to it in the future. Please do not contact the general PP Forum Admins about GA related issues as they are already overwhelmed with other tasks. What are some ways that the GA communicates other than the forums? CLASSIFIED How do I get promoted? Rankings are assigned based on merit and seniority at the discretion of Command Officers, for participation, leadership and for their bold contributions to the Gamer Army. If you feel that a member is deserving of a promotion please send an email or PM to GA Ops with your nomination and justification.